Chalant 1920's
by unfinishedstorylines
Summary: Oneshot Chalant 1920's AU (Art by Jemyart on Tumblr)


The 1920's were an era to remember, the introduction of talkies, the hustle and bustle of New York City, the enchanting skylines, the political atmosphere, and most importantly, the elitist circles that were interwoven within the cities.

The social gatherings were diverse, upscale businessmen, actors and actresses, entertainers, authors, politicians; from flappers to conservative women, and from Democrats to Republicans, it was a cross section of the society to remember, in an age to remember.

In the ballroom walked in Zatanna Zatara, who runs a variety show on Vaudeville, by others she is called a illusionist, she herself prefers _magician_.

Zatanna is the outright definition of a flapper, with silver feathers resting in her (long) raven hair, which she kept long for her own personal reasons, with its dismayed, yet disciplined curls. Her makeup was done to impress herself and she wore a short black dress with sequins and beads trailing down for an extra inch. Contrasting well with her soft alabaster skin, her dress was revealing, bordering on the side of risque, her legs has been exposed far too much for the liking of the conservative housewife, and the v neck dropped down so low that men couldn't keep focus around her, even if they tried to look away.

She seated herself at the bar in the corner of the ballroom and ordered a drink with an extra wink she convinced the worker to slip a little alcohol, upon ordering a mysterious man in a suit scoffed at her drink.

"Can I help you?" she said sarcastically and with a tone of condescension in her voice.

The man looked surprised, and gave the entrancing woman a slight smirk. "All this?" he motioned to her body "Is actually ridiculous"

The magician raised her eyebrows and snarled at insensitive, rude, and inconsiderate man to whom she just met without knowing the most simple step of his name. "All this?" she said motioned her hand to her body "Is my choice, and _mine_ only"

The man let out a quiet laugh "Richard Grayson" he said extending his hand for a handshake "And you are?" she glared at his hand, and crossed her arms and legs

"Zatanna Zatara" she pouted her lips but eventually agreed to shake his hand

"The Mistress of Magic herself, I've heard a lot about your show" she let out a faint blush, one no one would notice due to the amount of blush she was already wearing, but Richard is an attentive man, and he noticed the shade of her cheeks grew a pinch darker.

"You're not getting away from this conversation" she growled just as the band slowed the rhythm of the saxophone.

He ordered another drink for himself "Fine, have at it" he nodded his head, almost like he was mocking the young woman.

"For so long women have did what _men_ have wanted them to do, act a certain way for their benefit, when in reality women want to be their own person. We don't want to be your wives, cleaning your house, making your bed, or bearing you children, we want to live in the moment a-" she was on fire with her argument, and the suited man just interrupted her, another reason for her to believe he really was rude

"That may be your choice, but you shouldn't generalize for _all_ women, that's what's wrong with this flapper movement" She was stunned by this realisation of what she was doing without realising it, and Richard continued "Plus you're doing it wrong, why do you have long hair?" she scrunched her eyebrows and continued her argument

"One, that is a _prime_ example of men telling women what to do" he rolled his eyes "And two, not like it's any of your business, but I keep my hair this length because my father always loved my long hair" she looked down to the ground and continued her first argument "Anyways!" she elevated her voice and started pointing her finger at him "I can do what I want with _my_ body and dress how I _want_ and your kind cannot stop me!"

"I didn't say th-" and at that moment the band started speeding up the tempo of their set and Zatanna pranced out of the stool and ran to the dance floor

"Hey Flapper girl!" he shouted "I wasn't done!"

She raised her hands up mid dance and interlocked her arms with another woman while moving her feet "If you want to finish you have to dance with me!" she shouted back

The man smiled to himself "Wow you're not even _trying_ to be nonchalant" he shouted across the room

"Well" she said as she danced towards him "Why be nonchalant when being chalant is so much more fun?" she gave him a wink and danced her way back to the group, Richard followed the woman.

He had fallen under her spell, and he didn't even know _how_.


End file.
